


Dinner

by rose_malmaison



Series: Promise [10]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Baby, Established Relationship, Family, M/M, Post Mpreg, Promise Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_malmaison/pseuds/rose_malmaison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crying baby isn't the only thing that comes between Tim and Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

**Dinner**

The baby was crying so loudly that Tim didn't hear Tony come in the front door. "Hey! Dada's home," Tony called.

Tim turned, and just about thrust the red-faced nine-month old into Tony's arms. "Thank God! Where have you been?"

Still screaming, Nicky rocked forward, smearing Tony's suit jacket with tears and snot and something pale green. "What's the matter, kiddo? Papa give you peas? Tim, you know he hates peas. I said to buy carrots."

"They were on special and…Oh hell, I'm so glad you're home, Tony. Even if you're two hours late."

Tony took the crying baby into the kitchen. "Get me a washcloth, Tim." He sat at the table and settled Nicky on his lap, rubbing his back and making soothing noises until he stopped crying.

"Guh," Nicky said and then hiccupped loudly. He grasped Tony's tie in one pudgy hand and gave it a good yank.

Tony admonished, "Hey, that's an Armani. Can you say 'Armani'?"

Nicky jumped up and down on Tony's lap and cried, "Ma! Ma!"

Accepting the wet cloth from Tim, Tony wiped the baby's face while explaining, "The correct form of address is Special Agents Dada and McPapa."

"Tony, he doesn't understand when you talk to him like that. I've been reading about child development and–"

"Look, my father talked down to me my whole life, Tim, and yours was the same. I'm going to treat our son like a real person." Tony grinned at Tim and said, "Besides, we save our baby-talk for the bedroom, right babe?"

Tim blushed. "Tony." He pulled up a chair and stroked Nicky's blond hair, smiling tenderly. "He gets more like you every day."

"Handsome? Smart?"

Tim wasn't letting him off the hook. "Late?"

Tony sighed. "Okay, I was at dinner. With Gibbs."

"Dinner, Tony? With Gibbs?" Tim let his displeasure show.

"It was only dinner, Timmy," Tony said.

"What, you don't have a phone?"

The hell with this. "He wants me back."

"He wants you…?"

"Full time." Tony stared at Tim's stricken face. "What did you think I meant?" Shit, he couldn't deal with this. Nicky was looking sleepy, so Tony stood, saying abruptly, "I'm putting him to bed."

• •

Tony leaned over the crib and watched his sleeping baby while he thought about Gibbs – Gibbs watching him intently; Gibbs trying not to smile when Tony said yes; Gibbs' warm hand on his shoulder when they said goodnight.

• •

Tony returned to the kitchen wearing sweatpants, his chest bare. Tim stood by the sink, looking unhappy, so Tony leaned into him and nuzzled the underside of his jaw.

Tim's palms cupped Tony's breasts. "I love you like this," he said hoarsely.

"I know. Suck my nipples," Tony said, knowing how much that turned Tim on. "Careful, they're sensitive." Breathing unevenly, Tim lapped at one of his rosy nipples then started to suckle in earnest. Tony moaned, "God, that's good." He cradled the back of Tim's head and said softly, "It's okay, babe, it was only dinner."

• end •


End file.
